


bent over the altar

by oh_la_fraise



Series: ares III: the porno [1]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Ring gag, Sounding, Spitroasting, ares III crew relationship, chris is the ares III willing and consensual sex slave, dom everyone else, sub chris beck, this is totally how nasa works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is a very long time in space to be . . .alone,”  Venkat says musingly. “Recreational activity probably wouldn't hurt.”  He's already halfway convinced, Teddy can tell, and his head throbs a little harder.</p><p>Mitch nods.  “There are tests we can do—a lot we could learn about, both its effect on the crew's morale and the, uh, physical effects.”</p><p>Or: Beck is the subby, willing sex slave of the Ares III Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bent over the altar

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally how nasa works.
> 
> Title is from Honeybear by Father John Misty.

“It is a very long time in space to be . . .alone,” Venkat says musingly. “Recreational activity probably wouldn't hurt.” He's already halfway convinced, Teddy can tell, and his head throbs a little harder.

Mitch nods. “There are tests we can do—a lot we could learn about, both its effect on the crew's morale and the, uh, physical effects.”

Teddy rubs his hands. He can't wait to see Annie's face when she finds out she has to sell this to the public. “And they have, what, aptitude tests? To figure out who the blow up doll will be?”

“Teddy,” Mitch admonishes. “But yes. We have one candidate in particular we'd like to recommend.”

~

The ring snaps around Beck's balls, and the doctor presses it together with a click. It's been custom fitted (and hadn't that been a fun appointment; getting his balls and dick measured), and, save for the emergency industrial strength pliars on the Hermes, is completely unremovable until he gets back to Earth. His hips snap once with the thought of having no control over his dick—unable to get fully hard and orgasm no matter how turned on he is, nothing but the press of cold metal—for the next few months. The doctor, an impersonal middle aged woman, glares at him as she attaches the actual cage. A few rings of steel that will keep him from getting erect until they return. She snaps on a rubber glove and lubes her fingers, pushing him ass up over the exam table without a word. It's humiliating, being naked in this cold room with a complete stranger, his legs spread and his caged dick on his display. It's also turning him on. She slides two cold, latex covered fingers into his hole suddenly, and Beck gasps. It's clinical; she scissors him perfunctorily without even grazing his prostate. After a few seconds of widening her fingers, she slides the plug in. Finally, she takes a small, ridged sound and slicks with it lube. Her cold hands grab his locked dick, and she presses it slowly and methodically into his cock hole. He winces as it stretches his cock head, but the burn begins to feel pleasurable, and his dick plumps within the cage. The sound is to direct his come into a condom-like container he doctor attaches so that NASA can measure how much “seminal fluid” he produces. They've come up with all kinds of scientific names to describe his tertiary role as the team's whore.

“You're ready,” the doctor says, already moving on to the next patient in her mind. He knows how that feeling and doesn't hold it against her as she briskly walks out of the room. Instead, he stands and looks down at his body. His hairless balls and cock are trapped in the cool metal of the cock cage with the sound tugging his dick down, and the plug is throbbing in his tight ass. He gingerly pulls on his boxers and undershirt, and then pulls on his flight over. He's ready for the day he's always dreamed of.

When Director Sanders himself had approached Chris about this “opportunity,” he had been hesitant. The idea of being the “designated recreational response lead” (again, with the misleading jargon) sounded surreal, even though it made sense when Teddy laid it out. And honestly, Chris would do a lot worse things than sleep with his very attractive teammates to go to Mars. Plus the idea of being . . .used by his crewmates had a certain appeal he didn't like to dwell on. Chris had sacrificed his life to take care of others, and he saw this sexual servitude as the ultimate form of that.

He makes his way to the landing bay, where Watney quickly approaches him, eyes dark. “So?” he asks, sliding close. He—and Beth, in a completely separate attempt, although Chris knows she and Mark are sleeping together—had offered to make Chris's last night of freedom worthwhile. The offer had been incredibly appealing—Mark could be a model after all—but he'd eventually declined. It seemed liked tempting fate, and, besides, he didn't want to get used to orgasming with Mark when he wouldn't be able to until the end of the mission..  
“I'm ready,” Beck answers vaguely. Watney will know what he means.

And he does. Watney sidles close, hiding Beck's crotch from view, before he reaches out and takes a feel. Beck hisses as Watney's fingers slide around his caged cock in a mockery of a handjob, and his hole clenches around the plug. He lets out an involuntary moan as it nudges his prostate.

“Already that desperate, huh?” Watney whispers. People think he's goofy—and he totally is—but that foul mouth is also pretty good for dirty talk. “How are you going to survive nine months of us fucking you constantly on demand?”

“Lots and lots of will power,” Beck responds. Watney laughs, giving him a brilliant smile. “Come on, Doogie. Let's get in the ship.”

Of course, it's a little more complicated than that; they have to do multiple flight inspections before they're finally allowed to board the ship. By the time they get there, Beck is beginning to feel the full force of the plug. When he settles into his seat, it pushes directly into his prostate, and oh, he's in trouble. Still, he can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline; not only is he one of the few select humans to go to Mars, but he's also the first person to serve. . .his unique function. At least he'll go down into history, for better or worse.

Countdown seems to take forever, and then the Ares III is launching into the atmosphere. Immediately, the vibrations from the ship shift to his plug, hammering against his prostate. He groans, sweating. He doesn't actually have a role in take off—or, rather, this is his role. He's trying to hold it off as long as possible, but he can feel his dick oozing pre come as the plug teases him. His dick is hard, pressing against the bars of the cage. The ridges in the sound massage his cock from the inside; an unintended consequence that his him feeling like he's masturbating from the inside out. The plug rattles his prostate until he can feel himself leaking come like a faucet into the measurement container. It's like nothing he's ever felt before; he can feel the come being pulled out of him, but he feels no pleasure from it like he would with a true orgasm.

He settles back into the chair, panting, but the rocking of the ship offers him no leaf, the plug and sound still relentlessly teasing him. By the time they stabilize in the outer atmosphere, he's come twice more.

He's barely survived the launch. He doesn't know how he'll survive the next few months.

~  
Two weeks pass quickly before its time for his first “mandated prostate simulation session.” Beck isn't allowed to milk himself out of designated times for fear of messing NASA's research up, but his prostate has to be simulated occasionally to relieve his aching, heavy balls. He hasn't done much so far—just eating Beth out a few times and a blow job for Mark—Beck figures everyone is still riding the endorphins of being newly in space. Vogel has been given the dubious honor of being responsible for milking Beck's prostate, so at the designated time he follows Beck quietly into the medbay where the exam is to take place. Beck strips quickly, ready to have it over with, and levels himself ass up on the exam table.

Vogel walks up behind him, and Beck hears the snick of the lube opening. Vogel's hands are gentle as he explores Beck's hole. He traces around it gently before teasing the tip of his finger inside. Beck's breathing speeds up, and Vogel laughs. “It's been awhile, huh?”

“I'm not supposed to touch myself. Messes up the—” he stutters as Vogel slides his finger in completely, “the data.” Ever since his cock has been locked away, his ass and nipples have felt extra sensitive.

Vogel chuckles at that. “Well, we wouldn't want to mess up NASA's experiments, would we.” He's still teasing, finger barely touching Beck's prostate before moving aside.

The door slides open. Chris knows everyone in the crew knows whats happening in the med bay right now, and they'll all see him in a state of undress at some point, but it's still embarrassing to be seen naked and locked up, spread out and at Vogel's mercy.

It's Beth, and he swallows at the heated look she gives him. Maybe being naked isn't so bad after all.

“Can I watch?” she asks.

Vogel's hand twitches as if he's shrugging. “Up to Beck.”

“'S fine with me,” Beck says. He likes the way Beth is looking at him, and he really doesn't need her to ask at all.

She pulls up a chair and settles just in front of the examination table. Beck looks at her; imagines sliding into her body without the barrier of the cage. She's so beautiful. He wonders what it's like when she and Mark fuck. She gives him a wicked smile and says “Can you narrate what you're doing Vogel? You know, for the record.” She's been hanging out with Watney way too much.

Vogel laughs. He's still been moving his finger this whole time, but he hasn't added another or really touched Beck's prostate, and Beck is starting to go a little crazy. 

“Right now, the good doctor isn't allowed any self-pleasure as part of his experiments for the mission. Must be hard with someone like yourself walking around.” Beth laughs. “But the poor doctor hasn't had any relief in two long, long weeks.” 

Beth moans at that. She slides her jumpsuit down slowly, revealing her bare breasts underneath. She cups one, thumbing at her peaked nipped. Her other hand disappears into her jumpsuit, slowly teasing her clit.

Vogel finally, finally, adds a second finger. “The poor man has been trying to hump everything to get some relief; no self control. He can't even walk normally anymore, his balls are so swollen. So we have to find another way to give him relief, since he isn't going to come anytime soon.” Vogel punctuates this with a grab of Beck's aching, heavy balls. Beck moans. It isn't true, what Vogel says (well, okay, he is walking a little funny. His balls are very tender.) but he can imagine himself, humping everything in sight desperate to get off. But no, he wouldn't do that. It wouldn't work, and besides, he wouldn't have anyone's permission. . .

Beth is panting in little tiny gasps as she fingers herself. “And how are you giving him that relief?” she asks.

“Well, we're going to find the best way to stimulate his prostate until all of his excess come is released.” and with that, Vogel finally gives a feathery light to touch to Beck's prostate. His hips buck on the table, and Johanssen's hand speeds up. “Right now I'm trying to figure out how little pressure I can apply to make that happen.”

Beck wants to make a snarky comment, but the words are heavy on his tongue. He's too turned on and desperate to really speak. Beth's hand speeds up, and he wishes he could really see her fingers sinking in to her tight, hot cunt. Even better, he wishes he could taste it.

Beth lets out a breathy oh, hips bucking as she comes. Vogel's fingers still as they watch her catch her breath. “Don't stop on my account,” she says.

“Just admiring the view,” Vogel says, as he starts back up his relentless teasing of Beck's prostate.

“Although. . .” Beth says slowly.

“Yes?”

“You said you were open to new techniques.”

“Experimenting is what we do.”

Beth eyes him like a wolf eying a steak. Her breasts are still hanging out of her unzipped flight suit. “Maybe another type of stimulation would produce quicker results.” Beth draws nearer, sliding up to Vogel and giving him a long, deep kiss before whispering in his ear. 

Vogel withdraws his fingers again, causing Beck to whine. “I like the way you think.”

He nods, and she whips around to Beck. Her hand settles heavy on the back of his neck, and the weight is comforting. “Hmm. Flip on your back, Beck. Pull your legs up by your head and keep them there.” He complies, feeling the pleasant burn in his muscles; after he was chosen for this position, he began doing yoga to be as flexible as possible. Beth slides on top of his stomach and over his leg; goosebumps rise as her cool breath ghosts along his naked body. Vogel sinks to his knees in between Beck's spread legs, and he knows he is in trouble.

Beth and Vogel's mouths sink onto him at the same time.

Beth is laving his swollen cock, which despite the cage is doing its best to get hard. His swollen dick pressing against the bars hurts in the best kind of ways. It isn't long before she takes him to the root, cage and all, tongue swirling amidst the bars. Vogel is licking gently at the edge of his hole, and he adjusts to slide two fingers to press against Beck's prostate before his tongue follows.

Beck can feel his balls tighten with tortuous lick. A few tears escape from his eyes as he whines, so desperate to cum that he can no longer speak. He wonders what it would be like if Beth slapped his ass and told him to be quiet, or if she shut him up by swinging her leg over his body and lowering her hot cunt onto his mouth. . .

He feels the cum start to seep out of him. It's not as explosive as a real orgasm, but the fact that he's so helpless and at the mercy of his teammates makes him feel a rush of heat that causes him to buck into Beth's mouth. She moans as she swallows around him, and Vogel laughs and keeps licking his way into Beck and massaging his prostate. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the cum stops and Beth pulls off. “All done, I think.”

Vogel stands, pulling his beloved mouth and fingers away. “Yeah, Beck?”

It takes him a second to shake the fog off and process that Vogel wants a response. “Yeah, I guess. Although, I could help with that?” he nods at Vogel's obvious erection. Even though he's meant for the crew's pleasure, he isn't sure if Vogel will actually want to take him up on the offer. But Vogel gives him a wicked smile. “That would be good.”

Beth slides off of him and Beck follows. He makes his way to Vogel before sliding to his knees. Vogel stands, watching and waiting. Beck reaches out and grabs the zipper pull of Vogel's pants, pulling it down with his teeth. Vogel sucks in a breath and gives Beck a hand, unhooking his pants and shoving them down with his boxers. Beck ghosts his breath over Vogel's long, rock hard cock before looking up at him with wide eyes. “Thanks for taking care of me.” Vogel swallows. “Ja.”

He sinks down onto Vogel's cock, swirling his tongue around. He goes about halfway down before pulling off, laving at the head. He sinks back down again, and he feels a tiny hand—Beth—on the back of his head, forcing him further. He moans and eagerly complies, sinking down until Vogel's balls are on his chin and his cock is hitting the back of his throat. Vogel finally starts to move, thrusting his cock roughly down Beck's throat. Beth's hand tightens in his hair, keeping him in place. Beck's cock tries to harden again, and he briefly wishes he was free of the cage to hump Vogel's foot. Finally, Vogel pulls out and sprays his cum over Beck's face. He whines—he was looking forward to swallowing it—and Beth, as if she can read his mind, swipes her fingers over Beck's face and slips them into his mouth. He greedily licks the cum off of her fingers. When it's all gone, he looks up at Vogel and says “was it good?” For some reason, the answer is important.

Vogel smiles at him. “Very good. Although, now I will have to think of more ways to be creative during your next session.”

He's looking forward to it.

 

~

The moment their shift ended and they moved to the rec room, Mark had claimed him. Chris is sitting on Watney's cock, completely naked, while Watney is clothed underneath him. They're watching Jackass, because of course that's what Mark brought on his personal files. Watney will occasionally thrust if he starts going soft, but for the most part, Watney seems content to have Beck warming his cock. Beck's cock is thick in his cage at Mark's casual use of his ass. They make it through part of another episode before Beth and Johansen walk in, clearly just have gotten back from the gym. They stop and stare. Beth blushes before moving on, but the Commander grabs her wrist, stopping her. “We could have some fun too, if you're interested. A post workout cool down?”

Beth's blush deepens as she looks the other woman up and down. She always seems nervous around the Commander in a way she isn't with Beck; she usually just bosses him around. “I've never been with another woman before.” 

Lewis smiles, rubbing a hand down her arm. “It's okay. Just go with your gut; just do to me what you like done to you. Golden rule.”

“Holy shit,” Watney mutters underneath his breath. He goes still, as if movement will scare the Commander and Beth off. Chris feels his cock thicken.

Beth nods, and Lewis pulls her in for a dominating kiss before pushing her to lay flat on the couch. Lewis strips perfunctorily, and even though she and Beck are now the only ones naked, it's clear that, unlike Beck, she holds all the power. She grabs a handful of Beth's breast through her shirt, and Beth whimpers, completely at the Commander's mercy. Lewis trails her hand down, rubbing slow circles over Beth's pants about where clit should be. “Feels nice, yeah?” Beth nods, eyes closed with pleasure.

Beth raises her arms as the Commander pulls of her shirt and sports bra, and then slowly pulls off her pants. Their bodies are both shining with sweat, making them glow. The Commander positions herself over Beth's body, and confidently bends down and sucks on her clit. Beth's back arches as she moans, and Beck hears Watney's breath hitch underneath him. Watney palms his cock absentmindedly, and Beck wants nothing more than to feel the heat of his hand as they watch the show before them. 

Beth is moaning, arching her back, perky breasts on full display. The Commander is swirling around her clit, teasing her cunt with two fingers. The Commander's cunt hovers above Beth's face, although she doesn't seem inclined to do anything about it. Pity. Beck clears his throat and says, “Beth, the Commander. . .”

“Oh,” she says, lost in pleasure. She opens her eyes slowly, deciding how to make her move. She reaches up tentatively, stroking a hand through the Commander's bright red bush. Cautiously, she runs her hand over the Commander's clit, causing the Commander to pause from where she's going down on Beth. “Good job, Beth. Now try your mouth.” Watney whimpers, caught up in the show.

Beth gives a few kitten licks to the Commander's clit, and the Commander lets out a high, breathy gasp. She's got two fingers in Beth's cunt now, curving to hit her G-Spot. Beth can't keep up; she drops her head down as the Commander sucks her clit. With a startled scream, Beth's back arches up; she comes as the Commander works her through it.

Lewis pulls away as Beth catches her breath. 

Lewis settles back against the couch as Beth crawls between her thighs slowly. She seems more confident now, lowering her head to lick a long stripe down the Commander's wet cunt. They make a beautiful sight, both naked, the Commander's long legs wrapped around Johansen's head. Johansen kitten licks her to the Commander's clit, where she seals her mouth on it and hollows her cheeks. The Commander reaches down and grabs a fistful of Beth's hair and forces her deeper into the hollow between her thighs. It isn't long before she arches as well and gives a quiet moan, still in control even in orgasm. 

As they lay back panting, Mark thrusts again. “I'm sorry man, I gotta. . .” he cuts off, before standing up, Chris in his grip. Beck forgets that Mark is actually pretty strong. He flips them around, pushing Beck onto the couch, before thrusting rapidly. He nudges Beck's prostrate a few times, lost is hits thrusts, but Beck can tell he's trying to avoid giving Beck an unscheduled orgasm. Still, Beck is leaking pre-come all over the couch despite Mark's best efforts.

Mark lets out a strangled scream before Beck's ass is flooded with hot come.

“That was nice,” Mark says, slumping over him. Beth hums an affirmative from behind them.

Martinez voice crackles over the intercom. “Holy shit, am I glad for the cameras in the cock pit.”

~

“. . .Nine of Clubs.”

“Go fish.”

“Fuck.” Martinez swears as he presumably draws a card. Beck can't exactly see. He's naked, on his hands and knees between Martinez and Watney. They're all on free time, so Mark and Rick are playing a card game to pass the time. Beck is passing the time in other ways; he's acting as their table. He's settled on Mark's lap, his cock splitting him open, and he's bent forward with Martinez's beer can of a dick between his lips. They found a ring gag tucked in their supplies; it's come in handy. Neither of them are really moving accept for an occasional thrust; he's just there to keep them warm. He's drifting, content. Occasionally Martinez will put a heavy hand on his neck; Beck finds the weight comforting. 

He drifts as time passes slowly. Eventually Martinez gives a heavy whoop; he must have won. Mark gives a heavy sigh; the two had bet that the winner would get a sexual favor from the loser. “Okay,” Martinez says, pulling his cock from Beck's mouth and standing up. “I want you to rim me while I fuck Beck's face.”

Mark groans, but obligingly sinks to his knees as Martinez sheds his pants. “At least I won't have to do it long; you always blow your load way too quickly.”

Martinez laughs. “Shut up, man. I'll show you stamina.”

Martinez slides his huge cock back between Beck's lips, gripping his hair lightly. Beck is level with Mark now; he slides around Martinez's body and winks at Beck, before settling behind Martinez's ass. “You ready big guy?”

Martinez huffs. “Do your worst.”

Martinez moans as Mark settles in. He doesn't thrust into Beck's mouth quite yet, but he does pull on his hair a little bit. Mark is really playing it up, moaning and smacking his lips as he dives into Martinez's hole, teasing the rim. He pulls back, and Martinez gives a frustrated groan. “What the hell, man? Why'd you stop?”

“I wanna use Beck's ass after. I want to make sure it stays open.”

“He's a slut; his ass will still be open. Just restretch him a little.”

Mark laughs. “Naw, man, I wanna try the—”

“Oh! Yeah, I can wait for that.” Mark launches to his feet, digging for something in a drawer nearby. Martinez looks down at where Beck is still stretched on his cock. “You'll like this.”

Mark is back, tapping him on the back. “Up, slut. Prop your hips up for me. Don't turn around.” 

Mark prods at his hole. Something nudges at him, splitting him open before settling in his ass. A plug. Where the hell did they find that? It's not the one he wore coming up. Martinez laughs at his expression. “Just wait,” he teased.

Mark fiddled with the plug some more, and it began to vibrate. Beck let out a startled moan, unintentionally forcing himself farther down on Martinez's cock. 

“Now, you can't come,” Mark says, settling back behind Martinez. “That's against the rules. But that will keep your hole open for me later.” Beck pants around Rick's cock. The wide plug is vibrating against his prostate; there's no way he won't come.

Martinez begins thrusting in earnest, forcing Beck to deep throat him. He chokes, and feels himself floating. The plug vibrates incessantly. 

“You like that, don't you, you dirty bitch.” Martinez thrusts harder, and Beck struggles to breathe. 

Martinez's thrusts speed up before he pulls out all together, spraying come all over his face. Mark pulls back, laughing. “Told you that you wouldn't last long.'

“Can't help it, man. His mouth is too good. You weren't bad either, I guess.” He pulls the ring gag off, and Beck works his jaw.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mark laughs. “Afterglow makes you sappy, man.”

“Oh, wow, he came all over the floor.” Martinez says. Beck looks down. Sure enough, there's a white puddle between his thighs. He hadn't even felt it—that's the thing about the cage—but he'd still disobeyed. “I don't want to have to clean that. Beck, lick it up.” 

Beck blushes. Surely Martinez doesn't expect him to actually. . .his question is answered when Martinez pushes him down towards the floor. “You know you're not supposed to come. We'll have to punish you. You can start by cleaning up the mess you made.”  
He shudders, tongue peeking out. He licks the puddle of come; it's salty and bitter. Hysterically, he thinks he needs to eat more fruit in his diet.

“Good boy,” Mark says. Apparently he's playing good cop. The plug is still vibrating against his prostate as he frantically licks up his come. Some of Martinez's come on his face drips down to join it, and he frantically licks faster.

Mark steps behind him, pulling out the plug out roughly. Instantly Beck misses the stretch, but Mark wastes no time replacing it with his cock. He slaps Chris on the ass; the unexpected sting of it makes Chris yelp. “What a bad boy, making a mess over the floor.” 

All his talk about Martinez's stamina aside, it doesn't take long for Mark to come. Beck is barely done licking up the last of his come when Mark groans and stills, softening inside his wet hole.

He slumps over Beck until they're laying on the floor with Martinez like a bunch of puppies. “Next time, we just play poker.”

 

~

The night before Mars, they celebrate.

It's the last time they'll be having any fun time—sex is strictly forbidden on the surface for various reasons, and besides the Hab is too tiny for six people to get busy anyway. It's also the last time he'll be milked until they get back on the ship, so Beck is eager to party.

It starts out slowly; they all wander into the rec room, drawn by some gravitational force they don't understand. In the distance, the bright red sands of Mars greet them. Tomorrow, it will be all hands on deck as they descend; this is their last minute of peace until they're all safe on the ship headed home. 

The Commander takes charge. “Strip, Beck,” she says. They all watch him as he slowly pulls his clothes off until he's down to nothing but the cage. He's completely at their mercy. “Now lie on the table.” She gestures to their dining suite. It's been cleared, but it'll have to be cleaned later. They eat there after all, he thinks hysterically.

He lowers himself on the table, looking up as they peer down at him. “Now, Beck, I know it's your night to be milked, but you're going to have to earn that privilege tonight. Do you understand?” Beck nods frantically. The Commander smiles approvingly. “Gentlemen,” she says, nodding towards the others.

Watney steps up, fingers already slick with lube. “We flipped a coin,” he says, tracing the rim of Beck's hole. “I won your ass. I wanted to try to stuff two cocks in there, but I figured for a slut like you that would be a reward for after the mission.” Beck groans at that. He likes the idea of being the crew's (but especially Mark's and Beth's, his mind whispers) slut, being split open by two of their cocks. Taking care of them with no pleasure of his own to gain.

Mark pushes one finger in and out, and Vogel and Martinez step up on either side of him. Beck gets with the program pretty quickly—there's a reason he's not tied down apparently. He reaches out with both hands, grabbing each of their cocks and stroking them slowly. Mark is up to two fingers now, and is working on pushing in the third. After a moment Mark begins to slide in, but he's distracted by the pleasant stretch by Lewis tapping him on the head. “Chin up,” she says. She surprises him by swinging her leg over until his face is covered by her hot cunt. 

He's surrounded on all sides, but Beth is left standing awkwardly on the side. She sighs disappointedly, looking at his cock. Watney grins. “Sorry, Beth-O, I think that ride is closed.”

Beth steps closer and lifts his caged cock curiously. “Huh,” she muses, “do you still think I could fuck it?” She asks the question to Mark, ignoring Beck completely except where her hand is cupped around his cock, and that shoots a thrill down his spine. He's just a thing to use for their pleasure. . .and he likes it. He watches her, but the commander slaps his chest. “Back to work, Beck. Earn your stripes.” He resumes stroking Vogel and Martinez while simultaneously tipping his tongue into the Commander's cunt.

Beth settles on to him, not fucking him but just dragging her wet cunt against his locked dick. Her back settles against Mark, and he reaches up and squeezes her breasts. Panting, Beth turns around to kiss him. They look beautiful together, standing above Beck, moving in harmony he wishes he could be a part of...

His thoughts break off as Beth pushes the cage into her cunt. She manages to get just the tip in before his dick runs out of leeway, but even that small bit of hot, tight wet heat has him moaning into the Commander's cunt. They're all on long-term birth control, so he doesn't have to worry about the pre come he's pouring into her. She gives a few shallow thrusts before letting out a groan of frustration. “I can't get hardly any feeling from his micro dick.” She grabs Mark's hand from her breast and drags it down to her clit. He catches on quickly, rubbing in firm, quick circles that has her arching into him. Mark picks up his thrusts in reply, jarring Chris as Mark hammers into his prostate. 

Vogel thrusts his cock faster in Beck's\ hand. He groans spattering Beck with cum. “Very good,” he mutters, collapsing on the ouch behind them.

Lewis runs a hand over his chest, tweaking a nipple. He moans, thrusting his tongue deeper into her cunt when she says “good boy, Beck.” Her slick is all over his chin.

Watney laughs. “I think he likes that, Commander.” 

“Yeah he does,” Martinez says. He's following Vogel's lead, and Beck is again hit with a wave of come. Just the three left, and then he can come.

He works on getting the commander off next; there's not much he can do for the other two except clench his ass around Mark's dick. He dives into her cunt, sucking tightly on her clit. She lets out a quiet ah before sliding off his face, leaving him covered in her slick.

Finally, it's just Mark and Beth. They're thrusting in tandem, locked in their own world. Beth is forcing more and more of Beck's locked dick into her cunt while Mark rubs her clit, and Mark is so deep in Beck's ass he's just rolling his hips. They kiss passionately, Beck nothing but a toy beneath them. They come in tandem, moaning at the same time as their come covers Beck. He feels owned by them, possessed. 

They pull away from him slowly. Beck whines; his dick is impossibly hard in his cage, and he needs to come, now. Plus, he feels strangely alone without either of them touching him. Beth returns, stroking his hair. “Aw, poor whore,” she coos. “Hasn't gotten to come yet. I guess we can let him pick how he gets his hole milked, huh Commander?” Lewis raises a hand in a gesture of approval, still coming down from her high. Beth looks at him expectingly, and he just wants them near. “Just. . .touch me?” Beck asks, hating how needy his voice sounds.

Beth's face softens. “Yeah, of course.” She strokes a hand through his hair. “Mark?” 

“On it,” Mark replies. His fingers are slipping back into Beck's hole, gentler this time. He starts rubbing resolutely at Beck's prostate, while Beth lays her head next to his. “Such a good boy,” she says, “taking care of all of us so good.” He feels like he's floating at the praise. That's all he wants, is to be their good pet. Mark is still rubbing at his prostate, other hand a gentle presence on his knee. Beck drifts higher and higher, until he feels golden. He barely notices the come seeping out of him, focused on Beth's words in his ear and Mark's hand on his knee.

Beth and Mark pull him off the table slowly, collapsing with the others in one giant pile. His head rests on Beth's stomach, and she swipes a soothing hand through his hair. He needs to get up and clean up the come dripping out of his ass, but he's drifting into sleep. Mark's hand settles somewhere on his ankle, a comforting presence.

Tomorrow, they'll start preparing to land on Mars. Tonight, they'll all bask in each other's company, appreciating each other and their incredible journey.

And hopefully have a second round, too.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Mark and Beth are totally in love already and waiting for Beck to get a clue that they love him too.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
